Dragon Ball: A Lost Empire
Dragon Ball: A Lost Empire, is a fan fiction made by Nappa'sgoatee. It is exactly three years after the end of Dragon Ball GT. A Humble Beginning to An Amazing Adventure The sky, bright with beatiful and elegant birds, was perfect. It was a great day to play outside, as many children were doing at the time. However, some children, prefered the comfort of thier indoors, keeping to themselvs. Goku Jr., was one of these people. He was a timid, quiet young lad, who enjoyed the comfort of his home more then the outdoors. Despite hearing the stories of his ancestor, the legendary, savior Son Goku, Goku Jr. did not wish to follow in his great great grandfather's footsteps, well, not exactly. While Goku Jr. lay comfortably in his soft, warm covers of his bed, he heard knocking. "GOKU, ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?!" A woman's voice yelled, as the knocking on the door got stronger. "Yeah mom, I'm awake...well, now." Goku Jr. groans, reluctantly getting out of bed. "Good, you really need to be less lazy, what would your great grandma thing?" Said Goku Jr.'s mother, with an unhappy expression on her face. "You're going to Vegeta Jr.'s house today, get your stuff ready, you're going in three hours." "I know mom, I know." Goku Jr. said, trying to not look at his mother. "Good, bring the toys you want to take with you." His mother replied, rubbing his hair. After two hours passed, Goku Jr. was ready to go, and just waited, when suddenly, he recieved a message on his little wrist watch. "Goku, you there?" Said a deep, raspy voice. "Vegeta Jr, Hello!" said Goku Jr, grinning. "Good you're here." Said Vegeta Jr. "Listen buddy, when you come over, I have an idea that would be so muh better then playing!" Let me explain, I found a really cool item, and I want you to see it!" "Why can't you show it me now?" Said Goku Jr., getting more curious each minute. "You idiot, if I show it you now, it will ruin the surprise, plus I want you to help me with figuring it out!" "What?" Goku Jr. asked, not sure how to respond. "Talk to ya in an hour buddy!" Vegeta Jr left, as the signal dropped. "An item huh?" Goku Jr. asked himself. "Sounds like it's gonna be fun!" "I wonder if it will be as fun as that match me and Vegeta Jr. had three years ago?" Goku Jr. turned his head, and looked upon a small photo of him as an infant, being held by his mother, and great grandmother. Goku Jr held up the picture, smiling, as he thought about how much he adored his family, and loved them more then anything else, the closest thing to his heart. "Goku, you ready yet?" said his mother, waiting by thier front door. "I'm coming mom!" said Goku Jr., quickly rushing down the stairs, carrying several toys. He rushed into thir hovercraft, and began to fly off to Vegeta Jr.'s home. As they flew high in the air, they looked below, watching several birds fly across. His mother put her black hair into a ponytail while the craft was on autopilot. "Goku Jr., you really are scruffy, look at you!" His mother pointed out, combing his hair. "Mom, please!" Goku Jr. grumbled, looking a bit annoyed. "Anyway, you had better behave yourself, ok?" His mother asked. "Fine mom, don't worry about it." Goku Jr. said, waiting for landing. "Oh by the way, Tensho, is coming over to play with you two." His mother said, almost ready to land. "Tenshohan! Yay!" Goku Jr. said happily, bouncing up and down in the ship. Characters Goku Jr. The decendant of the legendary Son Goku, the greatest warrior, and hero of all time. Goku Jr. can be very shy, but when he needs to, he can fight for what's right, and will not give up. Vegeta Jr. The decendant of another great warrior, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta Jr appears very similar to his ancestor, and his good friends with Goku Jr. Tensho. A human with a third eye on his head, who is very serious in character. He is not a decendant of Tien Shinhan, but his name is a pun off of the food Tien's name is based on, Tenshindon, a quasi-Chinese dish actually invented in Japan and consisting of a crabmeat omelet over rice. Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Fan Fiction